What If Chonicles
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: A series of one or two shoters about the power and effects of "What if" to the cannon all characters. Rated T.  Most characters that are the target of the chapter will be OOC


**What If…**

These two simple words have been at the beginning of almost everyone's questions for centuries. These same words have snuck their way into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe just as they infected the world. This series is what happens if words are taken to … Literally.

(Review it see is you like it or not)

(And yes. If this Series continues the characters will most of the time be OOC /Out Of Character\)

(Also If this Story Continues, sometimes one character (For Example Tsuna) Will be the only one that knows something has changed )

Shot 1:

_**What if Hibari had Gokudera's Loyalty Complex towards Tsuna? **_

He awoke from his long sleep as usual. Hibari got up from bed and put on his normal attire. A white shirt with buttons, a black Jacket with the Disciplinary committee logo pined on the side of his left arm and black pants. He then headed towards Namimori Middle school. When he was inside the school he first patrolled to see if anyone (other than staff members) was there. Then he passed by the billboard in the main lobby to see if any of the older posts for the "Herbivores" were disposed of. Hibari then retreat to his "Den" that was known as the Reception room for a small nap. All this before school opened.

_**At lunch…**_

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto where eating on the roof until they woke Hibari. At first he didn't know who woke him up from his sleep, he didn't care. Those who wake Hibari during his afternoon nap were bitten to death. When Hibari caught a glimpse of Tsuna, his mood was somewhat lightened.

"Hi-Hibari-san" Tsuna Exclaimed as he backed up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, a pleasure" Hibari said, in an almost calm sounding tone.

This confused Tsuna a bit, though he thought he must of heard what Hibari said wrong. Just then Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna.

"What do you want with Juudaime?" He said while taking out some dynamite.

"Gokudera, calm down now that's Hibari Kyoya your talking to" Yamamoto Warned him.

"I don't care who he is. He won't lay a finger on Juudaime"

Hibari wonder why the Herbivore called Tsuna "Juudaime" all the time. Then he remembered something the baby (Reborn) said to him a while back about Tsuna being a boss in some family. Then he looked at his ring, then looked at Tsuna as said

"Juudaime" he starts, off non-chalantly "Why not make me your Right-hand man and I shall make anyone walking in your wake suffer".

Tsuna froze. He didn't know why Hibari was saying those things. He looked around to see that Yamamoto was laughing which was normal for him. Tsuna thought about the words Hibari said. "Juudaime" and "Right-Hand man", but it hit him. Those words were usually said by… He turns to Gokudera, but he backed away due to his reaction. He was furious that Hibari would try to take his position in the family. This was a challenge.

"You basterd, I'm the right-hand man and I'll fight you for it." Gokudera said as he lit his Dynamite.

"Fine. You're my way to becoming Tsunayoshi-sama Right-hand man, herbivore and for That, I'll bite you to death" Hibari send as he prepped his tonfas.

"Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san please sto-" Tsuna said and startled at the same due to Yamamoto pulling him away from the two boys

"Tsuna, it wouldn't smart to interfere with those two… Right now" Yamamoto explained

He was and Tsuna knew it. Gokudera and Hibari would fight for hours just to prove something. He did know why Gokudera acting this way, but why the hell Hibari is acting this way. He tried to think of reasons but it just made his head hurt more. Suddenly, the warning bell rang, much to Hibari disgust.

"We shall continue this battle at a later time, herbivore. I have to go and patrol the school. Have a nice day Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama." Hibari said as walk away to the door and into the school.

Tsuna then had to try and calm Gokudera before he went on a rampage but just then, Bianchi (without her goggles on). Gokudera saw this.

"A-aniki…" He said while falling to the floor.

Tsuna was happy that Bianchi was here because it will take a lot longer to calm Gokudera down normally than him to see his sister and get sick. Even though didn't like the idea so much, it was only way to calm him down fast.

"Thank you, Bianchi" Tsuna replied "Can you take him to the infirmary? We have to get to class now"

She nodded and the two boys left for class

_**End of School  
><strong>_

Tsuna was wondering who was walking home with him today. Gokudera and Bianchi had gone home earlier than the rest of us. Yamamoto had a baseball practice, while Ryohei had boxing. Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Fuuta and Tsuna's mother, Nana were shopping (Haru and Kyoko were picked up by car when school finished. So that meant that Tsuna was going home alone for once right? Wrong. A familiar person was waiting at the gate stare at Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san" Tsuna Exclaimed

"Tsunayoshi-sama" said Hibari

Tsuna still notices that he still adds –sama at the end of his name.

"Let's go"

"huh? Go where Hibari" Tsuna Questioned

Hibari smirk told it all. "You-u don't mean..."

"Yes, your house now may we go before more Herbivores come out."

Tsuna was so stunned, unconsciously he said yes without even knowing what to do next. And so, Hibari and Tsuna were walking home together. Tsuna noticed nearby onlookers cowering in fear while others were running as fast as they can. It all cause of Hibari walking beside Tsuna was very abnormal and the people that were coming home never seen Hibari on their street before. Along their way the saw a street gang walking in the optional direction of them. One of the thugs pushed Tsuna aside.

"Move out of our way" He said just before a stray tonfa hit him.

Hibari's Irritation level was at its peak. Hibari took his tonfas which were now encased in cloud dying will flames.

"You pushed Tsunayoshi-sama and you're crowding in front of me herbivores, for that, I'll bite you to death"

Thirty seconds later, Tsuna awoke to see that Hibari had dispatched the ten other gang members with ease. He knew that Hibari was strong; this made Tsuna wonder which version of Hibari was scarier: The one that wanted to bite him or the one that wanted to bite for him, but at the same time, Hibari was walking away from him. He got up and quickly followed him. When they reach the house Hibari nodded and gave Tsuna a note. He then left in the direction of the school. When Tsuna opened the note it read:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama _

_If anymore herbivores try to bothers you in anyway _

_I'll bite them to death _

_Director of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya_

Reading this made Tsuna more worried than before, but he sighed and walked to the house. Reborn had seen the whole thing from the window in Tsuna's room.

"Well done, Tsuna" Reborn said "Now you have The (Perfect) Bodyguard"

(sigh*) if your going to yell at me in the reviews go ahead but to let you know this is the first time I used cannons in a story ever so please. If there are any good reviews, you can tell me what character you want next to be what if'ed and add the question to that character to.

Ciao


End file.
